


Just Another Day in Ritual Sacrifices

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: whedonland, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Whedonland "Meet Jane Doe" challege, with the prompt to write a fic about an original character. Adrienne is my personna at Wolfram and Hart, and the others are OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in Ritual Sacrifices

Adrienne got more than one odd look as she exited the elevator and walked down the hallways, but she tried to ignore them. While those who worked in the Ritual Sacrifices department barely glanced twice at their co-workers, the Accounting folk were far less accustomed to seeing employees covered in body paint and blood.

While normally Adrienne would have cleaned up in the ritual cleansing shower room, a small gaffe by a paralegal earlier this morning had resulted in a water sprite rampage through the facility, and maintenance was slow at repairing things on the Sacrifices floor. Adrienne suspected that it was because they were called in for cleanups almost daily, but it was kind of their job.

She didn't complain when she got covered in virgin bunny blood again (and that so didn't wash out of nice slacks nearly as well as it should have), so they really shouldn't complain about having to wash it out of the hall carpets again. At least, that's the way Adrienne saw it; the folk in maintenance clearly had a different take, judging by how long it took her to get a new chair every time a pissed-off hell-hound decided it made a nice chew toy.

Come to think of it, the folk in Accounting didn't seem to like her replacing her chair either, or reimbursing her huge monthly dry cleaning bill, which might account for some of the odd looks. Unfortunately for them, the next nearest locker room was in the employee gym, and the quickest route to it was through Accounting.

Adrienne tried to hurry, but her ceremonial robes were heavy, and made for the person who held her job previously - a 6'2" Danish man who could take on a pro-wrestler - rather than her own petit 5'4" figure, and she had to gather the excess in her arms or risk tripping with every step. At least she had left the bloody sword behind, Adrienne thought - they should be grateful for her consideration, really, given the circumstances.

As Adrienne reached the gym, she began to notice odd colored drops on the floor. Smudges of various bloods, goos, and other viscous materials dotted the carpet with increasing frequency. Rounding the last corner, Adrienne finally saw the cause, and perhaps the explanation for the stares in Accounting. Standing outside the locker room were four other members of the Ritual Sacrifices department, all in much the same state as her.

Deciding that there was no hope for this section of carpeting anyways, Adrienne dropped her robe hem and stumbled up to Finnegan, who was also a Junior Associate. "What's the hold up?"

Finnegan sighed dramatically. "Darren went in with elixir of Asmodean on his suit and didn't clean up well enough after himself, I'm afraid. Then Daisy tried to wash a spot of Ghengis powder off her new scarf…"

"Tell me this is not heading where I think it is."

"Yep. Up here in fancy-pants Accounting land they apparently use soap with lilac in it."

"So now there's a black hole in the locker room," Adrienne finished grimly. "Wonderful. Did someone tell maintenance?"

Finnegan snorted. "One of the Accounting babes called it in a few minutes ago, and they basically said that they only fix one locker room a day."

"And ours is it?"

"Nope. One of the Junior Partners got mad and punched a tile out in the Partners gym. They're first priority."

"Are we at least second?"

Finnegan snorted again. "Accounting signs the paychecks."

Adrienne mentally calculated the odds of Accounting reimbursing the cab fare to get to her apartment verses a car detailing bill. "So we're out of luck."

"Pretty much."

"Alright, then I'm heading home."

"Want to split a cab?"

Adrienne eyed the greenish goo on his robes, then looked at the other three standing beside him. "Sure. If Leanne there comes with, we might accidentally spawn a vorpal slug while we're at it."

Finnegan cracked a grin. "Now that sounds like a party! Come on ladies, the last one in the elevator has to teach it Chinese!"

As he took off running, Adrienne cursed and pulled up her robes again before giving chase. As they raced back through Accounting, Adrienne saw more than one dirty look, and she suspected that it was going to become even harder to get a new chair reimbursed. Shrugging it off, she smirked as she saw Leanne sideswipe a mail cart and go down. "Finnegan, get back here! If you don't help teach it to speak I'll make you eat it!"


End file.
